


would you mind

by tendery (hyuckwei)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Eventual Relationships, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, lapslock, ten is highkey a pervert, this is literally just porn i’m warning u lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/tendery
Summary: ten constantly had dirty thoughts about the student council president and maybe he should do something about it.





	would you mind

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by prettymuch’s would you mind u__u i lookedthis over once and this is one of my 2 am one shots i like writing sometimes and if this doesnt make sense sry this is just an excuse for me to write porn half-asleep :-)

 ten wasn’t a pervert. 

 

 at least he thought he wasn’t. but anyone who looked into his dirty thoughts about student council’s president johnny seo would think otherwise. ten had, what his friend taeyong would call, an infatuation with him. he had an infatuation with the way johnny bit his perfect lips, bat his perfect eyelashes, laughed his perfect laugh and had that perfect dominant aura ten craved.

 

 one too many times has ten jerked himself to the thought of johnny in the shower and in bed when he was just plain bored after studying and suddenly he thought about johnny’s vanilla scent and his hand was suddenly down his boxers.

 

 he’s only ever spoken to johnny a few times and it’s only whenever he had gotten sent up to the office to receive awards for his achievements or whenever johnny wanted to ask what was for homework in their history class. taeyong always pushed him to talk to johnny more, rather than to talk about school but to befriend him instead.

 

 ten was shy honestly, he stuttered and felt his cheeks heating up every time johnny would talk to him. johnny probably thought he was weird since he couldn’t properly talk to him. he only felt this way with the elder and he was sure he could never get he relationship he wanted with johnny at this rate. 

 

 taeyong’s boyfriend jaehyun was best friends with johnny, so taeyong always offered ten help with talking to johnny because he had connections. jaehyun was nice, he wouldn’t say no to trying to help ten have another friend besides him and taeyong. but ten really didn’t want to risk anything and much less embarrassment. he’d much rather be fantasizing about johnny if he couldn’t even talk to the boy.

 

 speaking of his fantasizing, ten was sure that johnny had a big dick. with his towering height and body size, he would be packing for sure. it made ten moan loudly as he laid in bed with three fingers inside of him, thinking about how full he would feel with johnny’s cock inside of him. but he knew three fingers weren’t enough in comparison to how big he believed johnny would be. since he was considerably shorter and skinnier than him, it was an ideal fit for him.

 

 he could feel his mouth water at the thought of johnny’s hot cock inside of his mouth, his fingers grabbing the roots of ten’s dark hair as he thrusted into the back of his throat. ten wasn’t sure if he had a gag reflex or not but he would choke on johnny if he asked him to. 

 

 ten never thought of johnny being lovely in bed. he could think of anything _but_ lovely. mostly because he really liked the thought of being pounded into mercilessly by someone of johnny’s size. 

 

 in the midst of ten thinking about johnny running his hands through his hair, his head shoved into his arms as he dozed off, he felt someone tap his arm. the boy sat up abruptly, shoving his glasses to the bridge of his nose to look at whoever woke him up.

 

 to his surprise, it was johnny. ten could feel himself blushing, turning his head around to face the front instead of the other boy. curse johnny for being the one to wake him up from fantasizing about said boy. but he was glad for it anyway because the teacher finished up the notes just as the bell rang.

 

 ten groaned, massaging his temples in annoyance as he had to head to his final period, gym, next and couldn’t stay behind to copy the notes. he felt someone tap his arm again and he was about to snap at them until he realized it was johnny again.

 

 “hey, uh, sorry i didn’t wake you up from your nap. you looked kind of tired” ten could almost snort _, the night before he was fucking himself into oblivion imagining it was johnny so it’s technically his fault._ “so i let you sleep and i copied the notes for you.”

 

 ten’s eyes widened as johnny handed him his copy of notes. he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out besides a quiet ‘thanks’. johnny smiled down at him, shrugging then proceeding to pack up his things and walk out the door. ten groaned when he realized how much of an embarrassment he was and packed up his things as well. 

 

 so much for loving his imaginary johnny being rough with him behind the star student facade. he was an angel. 

 

 

 

 yet ten didn’t really see this coming. one second ten was putting his things away in his locker after sweating his ass off in gym then a second later he was being pinned down against the lockers by none other than johnny seo himself. 

 

 “what the-“ ten yelped, johnny’s big hand startling him when he roughly slammed it next to ten’s head against the blue locker. ten choked on his saliva when he saw johnny’s sharp, almond eyes staring down at him. he was grinning, a mischievous glint in his usually soft eyes. 

 

 “ten.” his voice resonated throughout the locker room. no one else but them were inside. 

 

 the younger felt his knees almost give out from the look johnny was giving him. he was tempted to just go on his knees and suck him dry already.

 

 “d-did you need something?” ten couldn’t help but stammer again. curse his gigantic crush on johnny making him ruthlessly unable to properly speak to him. he sounded so fucking stupid he was sure johnny was about to yell at him to stop going after him. that he was being obvious. but it never came.

 

 “oh _ten_ ,” johnny purred and ten wanted to cry when he felt johnny’s large hands cup his cheeks, he could feel goosebumps running along his arms, “i don’t copy note for free, you know? i need you to return the favor for my hard work, do you have any ideas, doll?”

 

  _doll_. ten can feel himself already hardening.

 

 ten decided that maybe. maybe he should take advantage of this situation and do something about his overactive imagination including johnny. 

 

 “can i..” ten bit his lip, his cheeks heating up for the nth time talking to johnny. he could barely even look at him as he shakily pointed to his crotch. 

 

 johnny chuckled as if confirming ten’s answer by pulling his hand down and leading it onto his crotch. ten squeaked at the contact but didn’t pull away. instead, swiftly switching his positions with johnny and promptly going down on his knees.

 

 “eager aren’t we?” johnny ran his long fingers through ten’s hair like ten had always imagined. it felt so much better than how he imagined.

 

  _you have no idea_ , ten wanted to say but he was too busy pulling down johnny’s pants hastily. maybe he seemed a bit too excited when he could see the clear, big outline of johnny’s cock through his black boxers. ten almost started shaking at the thought of it inside of him. he hoped this favor was more than just a blowjob. 

 

 immediately ten was greeted by johnny’s rather large cock springing out of his boxers once freed. ten licked his lips as if he was about to devour a whole meal. and that he was.

 

 he pressed a dirty kiss to the reddened tip, moaning when he licked his lips again and already tasted some pre cum. the younger’s tongue peeked out of his thin lips and licked kittenishly against the tip down to the base. he could almost giggle at the sound of johnny’s impatient hissing.

 

 he’s wanted this for so long. now he was finally getting it. he practically drooled at the actual sight of johnny’s large cock, it was just as big as he imagined, maybe even bigger. he wanted it up his ass so bad. but he had to be patient. he wanted to please johnny first. 

 

 he made sure not to use his teeth as he wrapped his lips around the tip. his mouth could barely stretch around the tip for god’s sake, he didn’t know if he was able to take he rest just like that but he tried to anyways. he almost failed but he kept going just from hearing johnny’s groans and little curses. his fingers tightened around ten’s hair, tugging slightly when ten’s tongue pressed against the underside. 

 

 and he let loose, playing with johnny’s testes as he slurped up johnny’s cock, bobbing his head up back and forth while diving down then back up again as if he was bobbing for apples. he let the tip of johnny’s meat hit the back of his throat, grab his hair harder as he face-fucked him, moving his hips back and forth to the rhythm of ten’s muffled choking. 

 

 johnny’s hand reached over to touch ten’s cheek, looking down at him to warn him that he was about to come. he could feel tears well up in the corners of his eyes but he loved it. choking on johnny’s cock. 

 

 the boy let go of johnny’s member with a wet, disgusting pop and jerked it up and down until johnny released a loud groan. ten positioned himself with his mouth open directly in front of johnny’s cock. spurts of white came all over ten’s face. even on his glasses.

 

 the boy sighed in content as he felt the thick lines of cum drizzle all over his face. he stroked johnny’s dick onto his tongue, milking it until the last drop and there was nothing left. he closed his mouth, playing around with the sticky substance before promptly swallowing it. johnny touched his jaw and ten opened, sticking his tongue out to show proof he indeed swallowed johnny’s cum.

 

 “good boy.” johnny drawled out, his finger drawing down the excess cum on ten’s beautiful face and into his mouth. carefully he let ten lick off the cum from his glasses before wiping them with his shirt. ten grimaced, as he didn’t want to do this while he was not able to see but happily grinned when johnny placed them back onto his nose. 

 

 “doesn’t a good boy get a reward?” ten breathed, almost too forwardly but johnny didn’t complain. johnny gently prodded at ten’s lips with his fingers, running them against the plush pair before promptly letting ten wrap his tongue around them. ten looked up at him through his lashes, letting the elder watch him as he sucked on his fingers. 

 

 he pulled away with saliva connecting his fingers and ten’s _oh so kissable_ lips. johnny was so tempted to kiss him but he was saving that for later. right now, he was focused on dicking ten down.

 

 “lay against the bench, it’s going to be uncomfortable but it’s better than the floor.” johnny muttered, squeezing ten’s cheek slightly and ten couldn’t hold back a giggle. it was inappropriate but johnny snickered back at him when he saw how wide ten was willing to open his legs for him.

 

 ten laid down on the bench in front of the lockers where students usually sat to chat or change out into their gym clothes. it was narrow, only sets of lockers on either side of the benches. johnny sat in front of him, being painstakingly slow unbuttoning ten’s black jeans, towering over him with a leering grin. the thai boy could barely hold eye contact. 

 

 johnny pulled down ten’s pants down to his boxers, letting ten wiggle them off before dropping them to the side. ten’s bottom felt cold. johnny’s warm hands touched his ass and the boy could only shiver in response. it seemed johnny really liked teasing him. he blew on ten’s dick, making ten squirm and let out an annoyed high-pitched cry. 

 

 “cute.” johnny muttered, grabbing one of ten’s legs and tossing it over his shoulder, promptly grabbing him by the hips to pull him closer. his fingers were drying of ten’s saliva so he let ten coat his fingers with his saliva again, johnny proceeding to coat them again with his own mixing with ten’s. 

 

 ten’s cheeks were growing redder by the second. they were both kinda unsanitary from what it seemed but it was hot in ten’s book. he felt johnny’s finger prod at his entrance, stifling a chuckle when it slid right in. 

 

 “oh. did you play with yourself already this morning, tenny?” johnny hummed, amused, already shoving a second finger to stretch him out. ten nodded, whimpering in affirmation when he felt johnny’s hair tickling at his thighs, “you’re so cute ten, you know? those sounds you make are driving me crazy. you’re truly a little slut for my cock aren’t you?”

 

 ten almost banged his leg onto the lockers if it weren’t for johnny’s hands holding his legs down onto his shoulders. he arched his back, the wet, intruding feeling of johnny’s tongue in his ass. 

 

 “oh my god.. fuck yes, johnny-“ ten moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of johnny’s tongue thrusting back and forth along with his fingers scissoring him. the overstimulation was too much for him when johnny’s other hand reached over to cup ten’s chest and squeeze his pert nipple. 

 

 a third finger was inserted easily into him, johnny’s tongue no longer on his ass but licking his neck and leaving numerous love bites against it. ten cried out under him when his tongue found it’s way to his nipples, biting and teasing at the nub roughly. 

 

 “one more or are you ready?” johnny asked, pressing a kiss up to ten’s chin. the raven haired boy nodded, dazed and choked out,

 

 “i want your cock inside of me already johnny. hurry up please.” 

 

 ten’s begging was even cuter. the elder just brushed aside ten’s bangs and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead then to his parted lips. ten, after all they had just done, blushed _again_. 

 

 “it’s going to hurt. it seems a bit too big for your small body, are you sure you can handle it?” he didn’t sound condescending at all. ten wanted him to be, he wanted him to humiliate his small body and let ten prove he could take him. but he shook his head, assuring him he could take it.

 

 and boy did he take it. he screamed, he was sure people could hear him from the outside as his hole tightened around johnny’s length. but he didn’t care, he wanted johnny _now_. 

 

 “go.” he wheezed out. johnny raised an eyebrow at this,

 

 “ten, it’s your first time–“

 

 “i said _go_.” 

 

 the way johnny fucked was lazy but incredibly rough. it wasn’t slow because ten asked him to not take his precious time because ten was impatient. johnny gave sloppy thrusts into ten, his hips snapping back and forth while he grabbed at ten’s hair and made the younger face him as he fucked into him.

 

 only a few thrusts in does johnny do exactly what ten wants. to humiliate him.

 

 “cmon ten. say ‘ _fuck me harder class president!’_ like the slut you are.” 

 

 “f-fu- _ahh_ , me h-hard.. er.. class president.”

 

 there was a click heard above ten but the younger paid no mind to it. 

 

 he was a moaning mess under him, begging for johnny to go faster and fill him up with his seed. he was practically screaming at this point from all the pleasure johnny’s member gave him but he didn’t give a shit. johnny’s cock continuously slammed against his prostate like it was a button, clenching onto his arms as he abused the spot over and over again. 

 

 “baby you’re not even one bit scared someone’s gonna walk in on you getting fucked like a ragdoll? hm?” johnny smacked one of ten’s cheeks and the younger moaned, shaking his head. he hoped it left a mark.

 

 ten could feel himself growing even more excited at the thought of the chance of someone walking in on johnny pounding into him. with his legs over his shoulder as he licked into his mouth. their tongues messily battling for dominance as they kissed. johnny’s mouth was sweet, tasting of honey and sunshine in ten’s mind. he wanted to taste it forever. 

 

 he moaned johnny’s name out like a mantra, as if his name was the only word he knew when he was fucking him. johnny sleazily smirked at this and jerked ten’s cock up and down while he moved his hips back and forth. 

 

 ten loved it. the clear sounds of skin against skin resonating throughout the locker room and johnny’s testes clearly smacking against his ass while he fucked him. 

 

 ten’s fingers raked up johnny’s back, making sure it left some scratch marks to mark the elder properly. johnny hissed at the sensation but took it as a cue to fuck ten harder. his large cock making ten feel full as he could practically feel him in his stomach now. he was sweaty.

 

 ten’s hair was all over the place, his glasses were fogged up and crooked against the bridge of his nose but johnny thought it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. the younger’s eyes were screwed tight, the familiar sensation at the pit of his stomach signaling him that he was about to cum.

 

 “j-johnny i’m gonna..”

 

 “i am too, baby, _fuck_.” johnny’s nails dug deeper into his thighs as he kissed ten again, messy but softly. no tongue and just their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. despite the big differences in their bodies, how johnny was massive and fit and ten was tiny and skinny but it worked out.

 

 ten came with a scream. his whole body shook while he came onto his stomach, drool escaping from the side of his lips with his mouth open. his moans were stuttery as he came, feeling johnny’s seed explode inside of him at the same time. johnny let out a string of curses, riding out his high slowly inside of a shaking ten. he pulled away, leaving ten only full with his seed instead of his cock previously nestled deep inside of him.

 

 johnny was lovely after sex was what ten learned. though during sex he was lazy and rough, afterwards he made sure to take good care of ten. johnny carefully wiped ten’s ass of the cum dripping from inside of his hole. the boy just grimaced at the coldness but he enjoyed being full of johnny’s seed anyways.

 

 “um..” ten was still shy, even after all that. he played with his fingers instead of properly looking up at johnny as he cleaned him up, “w-why.. did you let me do all that?” 

 

 fuck his stuttering seriously. taeyong would laugh at his face right now for still being a mess for johnny after all that. johnny raised an eyebrow up at ten before grinning,

 

 “i like you of course. and i knew you wanted it anyways, since you like me too. you didn’t expect me to actually make you do something you didn’t want to _just_ for notes, right?”

 

 “what-“ ten sputtered, of course his face beet red, “how would you know what i wanted? and how do you know i like you?”

 

 “simple. i heard you moaning my name in your sleep back in class.” ten paled but johnny was quick to assure him like the kind boy he was, “you were quiet, don’t worry. but i could certainly hear you next to me. you’re really cute when you’re sleeping you know? you were twitching and i saw you close your legs and rub them together at the dirty thoughts of me. it’s cute.”

 

 ten was horrified to say in the least. he had his face covered with both of his hands and he squeezed his thighs together in embarrassment, shying away from johnny. tears threatened to spill out of his eyes from embarrassment and they burned. now he was _really_ humiliated. johnny could tell it wasn’t in the way he liked and immediately reached over to soothe him.

 

 “oh baby it’s okay.” johnny cooed, sliding his hand up from ten’s thighs shut tight and up to his face. he pulled away the younger’s hands and held the sides of his face tenderly. ten’s whole face fit in the palms of johnny’s hands and he sobbed harder. fat tears rolling down his face because of johnny’s softened puppy eyes. damn johnny for being so cute.

 

 ten could feel johnny’s tongue press against his cheek, languidly licking away ten’s tears then licking back into his mouth. ten sighed into the kiss, letting johnny suck on his tongue and bite on his lips to soothe him. they pulled away panting, strands of saliva connecting them and ten felt tempted to lean back in and dirtily kiss johnny again. he didn’t care about the saliva and how gross it was to enjoy the amount of saliva produced from their tongue-off, it was hot and ten was horny again. 

 

 “ah ah ah,” johnny waved a finger at ten, meaning no, because they were still in the school locker rooms and someone will find them at some point. ten gulped, becoming hotter by the second as he timidly pulled down his shirt to cover his exposed, hardening dick. johnny smiled, pushing up ten’s glasses, “adorable. let’s get out of here sunshine before anyone catches us.”

 

 ten allowed johnny to give him a quick handjob, biting onto his clothed shoulder as he came into his large hand that wrapped around his smaller member. the student president wiping him clean again and helping him step into his unsoiled undergarments. ten’s ass hurt but it was worth it to him, he thought while gazing up at johnny whom was fixing his hair to look neater. 

 

 they washed their hands in the locker room’s bathroom and flicked water at each other playfully as if johnny didn’t just fuck ten’s brains out and also might have a picture of ten under him but ten still wasn’t sure if it was the sound of johnny’s phone earlier or not. he didn’t care anyways. as long as it pleases johnny.

 

 the tall boy gave him another warm smile and he let ten hold his hand all the way out the lockers. he was genuine, so ten was not concerned if the picture johnny might have took could be leaked. the school was almost empty and no one seemed to mind the over-achieving student ten and student council president johnny holding hands all the way outside. 

 

 “does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” johnny questioned, stopping in his tracks before pressing kisses to ten’s knuckles. the younger felt like his heart was going to explode and that he was going to wake up and find out that he was dreaming about johnny again.

 

 “yeah.. but only if you want to be.” ten pushed a stray strand of his black hair back timidly.

 

 “i’d like to hear you confess first, though.” johnny now held both of ten’s hands and the younger couldn’t help but smile shyly, _this was real life_.

 

 “johnny i like you. i’ve liked you since freshman year. please be my boyfriend.”

 

 “as long as you keep smiling like _that_ , i will literally marry you.” johnny pulled ten into a big bear hug and ten was proud of himself. he actually managed to get his crush to like him back and literally fuck him before confessing but that’s beside the point.

 

 he and johnny were dating now. ten didn’t have to use his imagination anymore. _but_. suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

 

 “oh. just so you know, there’s no takebacksies,” he smiled innocently before pressing a long kiss to johnny’s ear, “you’re going to have to deal with my minor sex drive for awhile. you don’t mind right?”

 

 “hell no i don’t. in fact, you wanna do it in the middle of the sidewalk right now?”

 

 “cute. of course not! we’re going to do much, _much_ worse.” ten giggled as he held johnny’s hand and walked forward, dragging along a petrified johnny.

 

 his poor dick. 

 

 


End file.
